


Singing In The Shower

by NerdyLittleChickWithWings



Series: Unlocked Doors [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Singing in the Shower, innocent alec, plotting isabelle, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyLittleChickWithWings/pseuds/NerdyLittleChickWithWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle is a good sister. She would also do anything to embarrass her brother. Including recording him singing a silly mundane pop song in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, so forgive me and my rusty stories. This is an unedited drabble-like song prompt based on the song Shower by Becky G, which popped up on my Pandora station. Its silly and I hope you enjoy it.

“Alec! Open up!” Isabelle rapped on the heavy wooden door to Alec’s room, cocking her hip in irritation and impatience when she, again, received no reply. In the past, she would have thrown the door open without a single thought but one too many times of seeing her brother naked had taught her a lesson in privacy. So she knocked again and waited. And waited. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Open the damn door!” She shouted again, practically pounding her fists against it now. 

Again, nothing.

“Oh for Angel’s sake…” Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned the doorknob, thankful Alec never locked his door. She flung it open and was prepared to yell at him but instead, she saw an empty room. And heard the sound of the shower running. She sighed heavily, realizing that, of course, that’s why he couldn’t hear her. Making her way over to the slightly ajar bathroom door, she was about to call out to him, when she heard his voice over the running water.

“Whenever you’re around, I always seem to smile…” 

Isabelle would never admit it, but it took her a moment to realize that Alec, her stoic and constantly grumpy older brother, was singing. And singing Becky G, nonetheless. A Mundie popstar. Magnus must have really gotten to him.

“Dancing in the mirror….singing in the shower…” He continued in a deep and off key tone and Isabelle cracked, pulling out her phone and opening the voice memo app, holding it as close to the crack in the door as she could without the chance of Alec seeing if he opened the shower curtain. Hitting record as he started the chorus again, she stifled a giggle.

Magnus was definitely going to thank her.

“La da di la da da la da da…” His vocalizing tapered off after a minute or so and she stopped the recording, immediately pulling up Magnus’s number and sending him the message. 

_“For your listening pleasure. : ) “_

It took a mere moment to get a reply. 

_“Isabelle Lightwood, you’re a saint. Will a box of expensive chocolate be a sufficient thank you?”_

Isabelle was about to reply when the shower shut off, interrupting her thoughts. Alec was still humming as she heard the curtain pulled aside. She tucked her phone away and made her way to the main doorway, hoping to convince him she had just arrived. He came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and hair dripping wet. His cheeks tinged red when he noticed her and he looked around for more appropriate coverage. 

“Isabelle? What are you doing in here?” He asked, looking mildly suspicious.

She smiled brightly, looking as innocent as Isabelle Lightwood could possibly look, which was not at all. 

“I just came to tell you that mom and dad left to Idris again. Another month long trip, they said.”

Alec nodded slowly. “Alright…thanks for letting me know.” A loud ping rang through the room and Isabelle checked her phone before shrugging at Alec and shaking her head. 

“Not mine.” 

He sighed and dug through the pockets of the jeans that were haphazardly strewn on the floor. Pulling out his phone, Alec looked at the screen and flushed a bright red, his eyes shooting to Isabelle, who was quickly retreating from the room already. 

“Izzy! What did you do?” He called after her and looked back at the text on his phone, feeling his whole face grow warmer.

_“Alexander, why don’t you come over and sing in my shower? I’d love front row seat performance. ;)”_

Alec groaned. He was so going to kill Isabelle.


End file.
